Azerbaijani Navy
|allegiance= Azerbaijan |branch= Naval Forces |size=5,000 perssonel, 31 vessels, 6 aircraft |garrison=Wolf naval base (in proximity of Bay of Baku) |garrison_label=Headquarters |disbanded= |commander1=Shahin Sultanov |commander1_label=Commander of Azerbaijani Naval Forces }} The Azerbaijan Navy ( ) is the Naval component of the Azerbaijani Armed Forces operating in the Caspian Sea. History The inception of Azerbaijani Naval Forces dates back to August 5, 1918 when the government of Azerbaijan Democratic Republic established the navy force on the basis of Russian Imperial fleet deployed in the Azerbaijani sector of the Caspian Sea. The navy had 6 ships. After establishment of Soviet rule in Azerbaijan, the navy was transferred under jurisdiction of Soviet Navy. In 1991, with collapse of the Soviet Union, the Azerbaijani fleet of Soviet Navy was divided between Azerbaijan and Russian Federation. In July 1992, the Azerbaijani ships were put into operation under Azerbaijani Flag raiding the Azerbaijani sector of the Caspian Sea. According to the Presidential Decree of Heydar Aliyev from 1996, August 5 was declared the Day of Azerbaijani Navy. As of today, Azerbaijani Navy is considered second strongest in the Caspian Sea after Russian fleet. Jane's Fighting Ships said in their entry for the Azeri Navy in their 2001-2002 edition that 'the Coast Guard was formed in July 2002 with ships transferred from the Caspian Flotilla and the Border Guard. By 1995 overall control had been resumed by the Russians in order to provide adequate maintenance and support. The aim is to be independent again in due course.'Jane's Fighting Ships, 2001-2002 edition, p.35 It named the navy's commander at the time as Captain Rafig Asgarov. Currently, the navy is led by Vice Admiral Shahin Sultanov. Strength Navy Special Forces In 2001, Azerbaijan created a special forces unit which was established with cooperation with the Turkish Navy. The training and organisation structure of the unit may be similar to Turkish special forces, Su Altı Taarruz and United States Special Forces who have a training relationship with them.U.S. foreign aid, Turkey's Akhtamar ploy, looking for intelligence in Azerbaijan In 2004 a U.S. Navy SEAL team from Little Creek Amphibious Base, Va., participate in joint exercises with the Azeri Navy’s 641st Special Warfare Naval Unit, headquartered at the Azeri Naval Station outside Baku.Donna Mills, Navy Special Ops Demos Training in Azerbaijan, American Forces Press Service, June 10, 2004 The unit has been described as an 'impressive new maritime special forces unit.Richard Giragosian In 2005, Blackwater USA's Maritime Division was contracted to conduct interdiction training for the Azerbaijani naval special forces.Profile: Blackwater Worldwide - International Relations and Security Network Cooperation with U.S. In 2006 the US Government donated three motorboats to the Azerbaijani navy. There is also an agreement to provide US support to refurbish Azeri warships in the Caspian sea. On May 19, 2006 the Azeri and Turkish Navy held a joint military exercise on safeguarding the security of oil and gas pipelines in Baku. The training session was observed by the Azerbaijan Navy commander Shahin Sultanov and Turkish Armed Forces attaché Seyhan Ceyhan. The activities aimed to ensure the safety of the Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan pipeline (BTC), the main export pipeline to take Caspian oil to Turkey and further on to world markets, as well as on expanding cooperation between the two countries’ military. The exercises started with the clearance of mines that ended up on the seabed. This was followed by rendering harmless the traps planted in the area by symbolic terrorists. The training concluded with the practice of a maritime and air operations.Azeri-Turkish naval exercises on pipeline security - AssA-Irada news agency, 22 May 2006 In 2007 an agreement between Azeri Navy and one of the US military companies was concluded, which stated that a part of the Azeri Navy would be equipped with advanced laser marksmanship device/system. The US company specialists were also to give training for the use of new equipment. Caspian Guard Initiative , meets with Vice Admiral Shahin Sultanov in Baku, Azerbaijan]] The Caspian Guard Initiative is a framework program designed to coordinate activities in Azerbaijan and Kazakhstan with those of U.S. Central Command and other U.S government agencies to enhance Caspian security. The initiative assists the two countries in improving their ability to prevent and, if needed, respond to terrorism, nuclear proliferation, drug and human trafficking, and other transnational threats in the Caspian region. EUCOM is responsible for operations in Azerbaijan.DefenseLink News Article: European Command Transforming to Accommodate New Challenges See also *Azerbaijani Armed Forces *Chief of General Staff of Azerbaijani Armed Forces References Category:Military of Azerbaijan Category:Navies by country